


Carpe diem

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 非常肮脏的6P脑洞，只有大纲，绝对不会有正文非常欲的少年国王天和他的朋友们（？）的故事与真人和真实时间线/国家地区/事件没有一印尼卢比的关系，都是我胖虎思想肮脏，全是我胖虎的错江沙豆方牛x天（以上排名按照时间顺序）自己都觉得自己差到无法理解了Chapter 1：Carpe diem（脑洞大纲）Chapter 2：Freund und Freude（又短又破的沙天车）Chapter 3：ein Brief（国王天的一封信）





	1. Carpe diem

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Carpe diem  
> 
> 
> 不存在具体时间点/真实国家概念  
> 但大概是一个欧洲大陆的宫廷背景  
> 脑洞最初来源：路易十四小时候被投石党人闯入寝宫，从此留下心理阴影，于是把宫廷搬到凡尔赛，不愿意返回巴黎的梗  
>  **江沙豆方牛x天** （以上排名按照时间顺序）  
>  **与真人和真实时间线/国家地区/事件没有一印尼卢比的关系，都是我胖虎思想肮脏，全是我胖虎的错**

天在四五岁的时候就继承了王位。世界格局动荡，宫廷暗潮涌动，年幼的国王天过得如履薄冰。十岁的时候首都曾发生暴乱，甚至闯入了国王的寝宫。然而暴徒看到国王只是个天真可爱的孩子，就纷纷离开了，因此国王天并未受到伤害。但受此影响，天的内心变得脆弱多疑，完全无法信任他人，还有一点被害妄想。于是对外一直以天真单纯的形象示人，其实暗搓搓在各种搞事。

桶是天的堂姐，皇室旁支，女公爵。在国王天被暴民闯寝宫的时候，和天站在一起，是天唯一一个可以交付信任的人。非常霸气坚定，无视宫廷规矩，找了一个普通骑士（葱）谈恋爱。（我胖虎就是要cue桶，就是桶吹，以及ball ball葱桶快结婚）

江哥是天的父亲老国王的弟弟的儿子（天是老来子），因此继承顺位排在天的后面。在国王天没有子嗣的情况下，江哥就是王位的第一顺位继承人。作为Prince Regent，江哥在国王天满18岁前摄政。他德高望重（？）且很有能力，受到贵族和平民的一致推崇。

由于幼年经历，天经常觉得自己可能什么时候就没命了，所以认为行乐当及时；但在生活和朝政方面受到诸多制压，只能忍耐，于是就在生理方面找补回来，非常忠于内心欲望。进入青春期之后发现自己喜欢男人而且是被上的那个，于是一直在偷偷play自己（？）。

江哥对国王天其实非常忠诚，但天的内心根本无法信任他。在天16岁的时候，桶和葱结婚了，搬到了远离宫廷的封地去。天在宫廷里最后一个可以交付一点信任的人走了，他开始感觉处处都是危机，于是走上了sleep around之路。第一个对象是江哥，天主动勾引，把江哥睡了。江哥察觉到天的内心非常没有安全感（但江哥不知道他完全不能信任人，还以为天非常依赖自己），所以也尽力安慰（怎么安慰？）他、教导（怎么教导？）他，期待他成年后能成为一个优秀的、自信的国王。

米沙是TR国皇帝和某大公夫人（是他的堂弟某大公的妻子）的私生子，继承了死得早的冤大头便宜爹的大公爵位。喜欢在各国游历、结交朋友，自称是要终身与艺术为伴，母国贵族阶层都认为他是个眼里只有风花雪月的人。其实很有野心，想要搞事，但TR的嫡长继承制在各老牌帝国主义中最为严格，而且米沙的母亲不是高等贵族（对领地享有国王统治权的家族），因此米沙根本就不在Tsar继位顺位名单里。TR的宫廷斗争非常血腥，搞事不成随时会被咔嚓，因此以游戏人间的外表来掩饰自己的野心。

米沙的母亲有一半的天的国家的血统，因此米沙经常出入天的宫廷，和国王天关系很好，互称老铁。旁人都觉得他们一个游手好闲，一个天真单纯，在一起玩耍也很正常。但其实两个人都知道对方的内心是怎样的（在这个设定里，最了解国王天的内心世界的人其实是米沙），都希望未来能互惠互利。然后不知怎么的就滚到一起去了，然后就维持着炮友+互相知根知底的朋友（？）的关系。

天快要18岁的时候，议会商量着要为国王天寻找political marriage对象。江哥认为可以和隔壁J国联姻。牛和豆都是隔壁J国的王子，对王位的继承权是平等的。但如果和国王天结婚，就必须离开自己的国家，住到天的国家去。J国对牛更为看好，希望牛未来能继承王位，再加上牛母族的派系在斗争中又暂时胜过了豆母族的派系，于是就把豆打发去联姻。（虽然和天的国家联姻对于某个派系来说有长久的好处，但为此失去派系的核心人物实在伤不起）

天和牛and豆幼年相识（我也不知道他们是怎么相识的），和豆是竹马竹马，但暗恋牛，把牛当成白月光。但天明白，自己的婚姻肯定不由自己做主，只要能把利益最大化，他并不介意结婚对象是谁，也不介意把自己的身体作为换取利益的工具。

新婚之夜的时候豆还担心自己没经验，把天弄痛了怎么办（你个 ~~称号是王后的~~ 159为何如此断定自己是攻），结果发现天是个老司机，骚得很，各种要，小处男根本招架不了，豆第二天直接瘫了。 ~~又发现国王天还有两个姘头。~~ 一直喜欢着天的豆可以说是很委屈了，但是豆在天的国家毫无根基，根本不可能干得过Prince Regent江哥和在宫廷里吃得很开又顶着TR大公头衔的的米沙，只能嘤嘤嘤咬手帕，等待天什么时候来宠幸一下他（并没有， ~~王后~~ 豆和国王天还是玩得很好的，各种意义的玩）。

小周是A 洲殖民地权贵家庭的小儿子，家里送他到老牌帝国主义国家去游历，经人引荐进入了天的宫廷。小周特别厉害，礼仪完美，文武双全，没啥不会的那种（我胖虎就是要吹爆小周），比贵族还像贵族，但毕竟来自遥远的、向来被老牌帝国主义看不起的A洲殖民地，没有任何贵族头衔，在宫廷里的很多人看来，就是个nobody，所以明里暗里对他很轻视，让有点儿理想主义+自由精神的诗性的小周非常受伤。然而年轻的国王对他非常好，经常抓着他和他聊天，向他请教各种事情，两个人上聊天文下聊地理 ~~中聊上海世博会~~ ，谈诗谈曲谈历史，就是不谈政治。很快周围人就都知道国王有了一个很交心的平民朋友。

小周以为国王天只是单纯把他当成知己，他也非常喜欢可爱又好学的国王天，觉得交到这个朋友真的很愉快。结果有一天国王天忽然变脸，冷淡地说希望和他的家族签署贸易契约。敏锐地发现了A 洲殖民地的潜力的天希望自己的国家成为第一个和A洲殖民地大家族有正式贸易的老牌帝国；作为回报，他会给小周贵族封号，并且保证小周的家族在与自己国家的贸易中的中心地位。小周内心很受伤了，难道之前那个单纯的少年都是假象吗？为什么忽然变得那么商业，那么无情。就有点耍脾气地说我凭什么要答应。天认为这些男人不就是想睡吗，就说那你要不要睡我。然后就睡了。（豆发现国王居然又多了一个姘头，又气成了绿豆。宫廷上下：王后真的很喜欢绿色啊，今天又订做了一件绿色的衣服！）

隔壁J国那边，牛继承了王位，来天的国家拜访。牛当年其实也很希望和天结婚的人是自己，但是又不可能放弃继承权 ~~嫁~~ 到天的国家，所以慢慢地也有了一种天是白月光的心态。天看到自己的白月光牛，反而没有了那种他惯用的“要去勾引他”的想法。

牛找弟弟豆谈心，问豆过得怎么样。豆说我 ~~天天独守空闺咬手帕~~ 过得很好，只是国王的情人真的不少，你看我这一柜子的绿色衣服。牛于是知道了自己那个看上去一派天真的白月光国王天其实年纪轻轻就已经有了三个情夫，浪得很。真是big胆，简直不把我们国家放在眼里。但嘴上还是安慰豆说天作为一个大国的国王，有些花边也是正常的，你是最尊贵的 ~~王后~~ 王夫，“最受丈夫青睐，地位特别不同”，要让别人都嫉妒你，要心情愉悦。但牛还是马上要求安排和国王天进行亲切友好的私人会谈，想劝他收敛一点，结果谈着谈着就滚到一起了。

然后我也不知道咋样了。


	2. Freund und Freude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Freund und Freude
> 
>  **沙天！沙天！沙天！**  
>  **大量豆天暗示！**  
>  一辆又短又破的沙天车，没头没尾  
> 与真人和真实时间线/国家地区/事件没有一印尼卢比的关系，都是我胖虎思想肮脏，全是我胖虎的错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那要看你能给我多少好处了。

“R国朱诺维奇大公光临。”

手持指引仗的礼官推开厚重的镶嵌着云母、绘着洛可可风的藤蔓的木门，年轻的国王只穿着一件丝绸睡袍，坐在小餐室的大理石桌前用着简单的早餐。

听闻他最好的朋友到来，国王似乎完全没有要站起来迎接客人的意思。他甚至没有停下右手去拿茶杯的动作，只是伸出左手、握手成拳，与他的朋友同样握拳的右手相击：

“欢迎回来，我的朋友。”

早有侍从上前，将国王身侧的椅子拉开。戈米沙也不客气，未等国王招呼就自己坐了上去，抓起一块涂着奶油的小蛋糕就往嘴里送，动作之迅猛，即使在最不敬业的礼仪指导眼里都不可能达标：“凌晨刚到我在H城的府邸，换了衣服就来见你，都没来得及吃东西。饿死我了。”

金博洋亲自给他的朋友倒了一杯橙汁。“慢点吃，”他劝说道，“我可不想让‘朱诺维奇大公在吃早饭时被噎死’成为贵族圈明天的新谈资。”

“朋友，你可真是残忍。”戈米沙夸张地叫道。

这两人的行为完全不像一位统治着庞大王国的国王，和一位来自一个更广阔的帝国的大公。但R国朱诺维奇大公的离经叛道众所皆知，他甚至不喜欢在国外被用他的皇室名字称呼，而是更多地使用他的C国名字——戈米沙；而我们年轻的国王陛下，在和他最亲近的朋友私下相处时不那么遵循礼节，似乎也无伤大雅。

“诸位。”戈米沙对礼官和侍从们说，“请允许我和你们的国王陛下单独聊聊。”

在得到国王的首肯后，礼官和侍从们悄无声息地退出了房间。

小餐室的门被重新锁上。

“看你上次的来信，似乎遇到了麻烦。”在小餐室里只剩下他们两人时，金博洋的语气完全变了。在他亲密的朋友戈米沙面前，他似乎不再是众人眼中那位单纯可爱、凡事都要认真咨询他的大臣们的少年国王。

而戈米沙和刚才那副玩世不恭的模样也截然不同。“康斯坦丁想干掉我。”他简单地说。

“皇太子？”金博洋往小面包上涂着鲜奶酪，“他怎么忽然想起来和你过不去了？”

皇太子康斯坦丁有三个亲妹妹，按照R国的继承顺位，即使皇太子遭遇不测，也是由三位女大公依次成为皇位继承人，怎么也轮不到戈米沙这个贵庶婚生的、没有皇位继承权的三代大公，更不用说大家都心知肚明的那件事了。

戈米沙喝了一口橙汁，沉默了几秒。

“塔季扬娜对Tsar宣称，想和我结婚。”

金博洋端着杯子的手稳稳地将茶送到自己带着笑意的唇边：

“Tsar的大女儿，塔季扬娜女大公。是一桩好婚姻，恭喜。”

“哦，亲爱的，你这么说真伤我的心。”戈米沙一把握住金博洋端着茶杯的、和白瓷茶杯一样白皙的手，“你知道我心里……”

“得了吧。”金博洋用另一只手拍开他，“不要恶心我。可是塔季扬娜是你的异母妹妹吧，Tsar会同意这桩婚事？”

“Tsar同意了。”提到他的亲生父亲时，戈米沙的嘴角带上了一抹冷笑，“康斯坦丁大概是怕塔季扬娜和我联手干掉他吧。等她成为Tsarina，再把我踢开，也不是什么难事。”

金博洋回忆了一下在两年前的宴会上见到的那位Tsar长女，看向戈米沙的眼神里带着足以融化R国的冰雪的毫不掩饰的疯狂爱意。但他决定暂时还是不要提起这一点为好。

“Tsar为什么会同意这桩婚事？他明知道……”

他没有说下去。戈米沙脸上愈发深刻的冷笑让他明白了什么。

“大概是想刺激康斯坦丁，借他的手干掉我吧。”提起亲生父亲对自己的杀意，戈米沙的语气平淡得像是在说哪个朋友又新买了一幅画，“Tsar近日有意通过教会，宣布与我母亲的婚姻的合法性。这时候再除去我这个碍事的东西，就可以完全收回我父亲的财产和封地了。”

他口中的父亲，是指他名义上的父亲、Tsar的堂弟，前朱诺维奇大公。虽然他在戈米沙刚满十岁的时候就去世了，但戈米沙对那位忠厚的大公的感情可谓十分深厚。

金博洋心下戚戚。R国的宫廷之血腥冷酷，远超他们这些E洲大陆国家。他知道戈米沙周旋于各国宫廷之间，看似如鱼得水，实则如履薄冰，比作为合法的受膏国王的他自己还要艰难。

“先不说这些。”戈米沙放下手中的餐具，“走了几个月，想你了。亲爱的陛下有想我吗？”

金博洋没有错过他眼中闪烁着的欲望。而他向来奉行的原则就是忠实于自己的欲望。

他主动拉近了两人的距离：“想我吗？是想干我吧。”他贴着戈米沙的耳朵低语。

“请不要曲解我对您的真心，陛下——虽然您这么说也没错。”戈米沙从善如流地握住了主动投怀送抱的少年国王的腰，“去你的寝宫？”

国王的寝宫与小餐室只有一墙之隔。

“就在这里吧。”他放任自己靠在男人比自己宽厚的肩上，“卧室乱糟糟的。”

戈米沙似乎明白了什么。他轻易地扯开了金博洋本就系得不甚认真的睡袍带子，手探到他身后摸了摸，果然不出所料，小穴还湿润着，显然是不久前才做过。

“在这样美丽的清晨，谁有幸能浇灌尊贵的国王陛下的秘密花园呢？”他一边说着，一边漫不经心地用两根手指在金博洋的穴内戳刺扩张着，穴肉欢欢喜喜地包裹着他的手指，像是在期待着接受更粗大的物事，“时间还早，又光明正大地在你的寝宫，应该是宇野那个小矮子吧。他去哪儿了？怎么没缠着你？”

“不许这么叫他。”金博洋配合着他的动作轻轻扭动着臀部，寻找着让自己最舒服的角度，“你自己在R国也算不上多高吧？”

“呐——之前倒没发现你对你的王夫如此维护。”戈米沙确认了金博洋的后面已经完全做好了承受的准备，于是抽出手指，解开自己的皮带和马裤，“我还以为你的心里只有他的哥哥，你的白月光。你这爱屋及乌的精神可真令我感动。”

“你今天废话特别多。”金博洋抬起屁股，自己将臀瓣分开以迎接对方的入侵，与他热情的动作相反的是他冷漠的语气，“到底做不做？不做就滚。”

戈米沙用手托住金博洋那两瓣足以迷倒一切男人的臀肉，将自己送了进去，两人同时发出满足的喟叹：“这可不行——唔，我想死你的小屁股了。所以宇野那小子到哪儿去了？舍得放你一个人在这里。”

“J国那边……来了急信。”金博洋把双手换作撑着大理石桌面的姿势，他的臀被火热的手掌按压着，穴内插着一根硬热粗大的东西，而双手则接触着冰凉的桌面，这样的落差感令他莫名兴奋，“昌磨去见……羽、羽生派来的使者。”

“现在还不到正式接见使者的时间吧。”戈米沙满意地揉弄着他想了几个月的饱满的臀肉，“你的王夫很忙啊。”

“这是他母国的事……我不好随意插手。你顶一顶那里啊……”

然而戈米沙不想这样轻易地满足他。他靠着蛮力禁锢住金博洋想要自己扭动腰肢去触碰敏感点的动作，只按照自己的节奏不急不缓地抽插着：“博洋不要这么急……几个月没见，让我好好抱一抱你。”

金博洋被他顶得舒服，却又不满于他温吞的动作，他试图挣扎着逃脱戈米沙双臂的桎梏：“你、你快一点动呀……”

“这么急着去做什么？”戈米沙就是不如他所愿，“想快点知道来自你的结弦哥哥的消息？——哟，提到他你就咬得这么紧。”

听到那个名字的时候金博洋情不自禁地缩紧了后穴，上帝知道他的梦中到底过出现与那人怎样滚在一起的场景。“如果你愿意在我们做的时候一直提到别人，”长着一张天真的脸的国王终于发怒了，被那根明明已经完全插进来却不肯给他刺激的性器，也被性器的主人故意激怒他的言语，“那请自便。我也不介意想象是和他在做。”

“你可真是欠干，亲爱的。”戈米沙终于按照金博洋的意愿加快了速度，“我一直很好奇，谁……才能满足你，我的陛下？”

金博洋被他突然加快的动作干得满面潮红，但理智始终没有离他而去：

“谁……都不能。”他如此回答。

最后两人都射在了戈米沙随身带着的手帕上（“我会好好收藏它的，陛下的东西留在绣着我的名字的手帕上”，他信誓旦旦地保证说）。横竖也不会有侍从胆敢在未经传召的情况下进入国王的房间，毕竟阖宫上下都知道由于幼时的经历，国王非常反感陌生人出现在他的“私人领地”，金博洋干脆直接光着身子走向隔壁的卧室。

戈米沙抱着他的睡袍跟在他身后，看着他颜色红润、显然是刚被好好疼爱过的穴口，心里默默惋惜这场美妙的晨间性爱没能持续更久。他知道金博洋其实也并不完全满意，但他们都不能任性地做到自己的性欲完全被满足为止。晨间接待马上就要开始，金博洋有他作为国王的责任需要被一丝不苟地履行，而他自己也要回到那个沉迷艺术、玩世不恭的闲散贵族的外壳里。

他的直觉告诉他，今天的晨间接待会为他们带来棘手的消息。

“我是不会坐以待毙的。”在帮金博洋穿上他繁复的礼服时，戈米沙问道，“你会帮我的吧，亲爱的博洋，我的陛下？”

金博洋给了他一个灿烂的笑容。

“那要看你能给我多少好处了。”

————  
**注：**

[1] 朱诺维奇：Tszyunovich，米沙的中间名。我也不知道到底咋读，是根据米沙的日语wiki页面的片假名读音自己瞎翻的。

[2] 贵庶婚：王室成员和非王室成员（哪怕是位高权重的贵族）的婚姻。在欧洲很多老牌帝国的继承法里，贵庶婚生的子女没有王位继承权，只能继承父母非王室的爵位。


	3. ein Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 ein Brief
> 
> 国王天给桶的一封信  
> 与真人和真实时间线/国家地区/事件没有一印尼卢比的关系，都是我胖虎思想肮脏，全是我胖虎的错

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愿您日安、夜安、一切都安。

To HRH Wenjing the Duchess of xxx, the beloved cousin and loyal friend of mine

愿您日安、夜安、一切都安，也向您令人尊敬的丈夫问好。

您离开宫廷已经四年了。我对您神圣的婚姻和亲爱的丈夫并没有任何不敬，但我时常嫉恨他们把您从我身边带走。自您走后，这个宫廷里不再有能让我感到真正的温暖的人了。您时常来信劝我要多信任江哥一些。诚然，在担任Prince Regent期间，他的忠诚（至少表面如此）和干练值得获得信任，而在还政之后，他的表现也并未有任何逾矩之处。但我终究不可能像对您一样来看待他，这大概就是人们所说的命运吧。（另，按照议会的想法，我的继承人应当是江哥的子嗣；但我更希望您的孩子能继承我们的国家。您一定明白我的意思。）

最近发生了很多事，想来您也已经有所听闻。米沙从R国带来了危险的消息；羽生继承了J国的皇位。我从外交大臣xxx伯爵先生那里听闻J国的消息时，昌磨正在会见他哥哥遣来的信使，想必也是为了这件事。我问昌磨，是否需要回J国参加一应仪式，他拒绝得很冷淡。大约他对J国的先皇也并没有多少的亲情，而且也依然不愿意看到本来有可能得到的皇位最终落入哥哥手中的场景吧。有时候我会觉得完全能理解昌磨的想法，他的无奈和我的也有相似之处。但我们也都早已过了能任性行事的年纪。

对于J国近来的动荡，或可有我国有所经营之处，这点您的顾问想必也已向您说明。我近来却时时想起过去与羽生和昌磨初识时的日子。我明知这样的感情不应属于我，却无法克制自己。我想您一定会建议我不要太过压抑自己吧，可我着实不该沉溺于这样无用的情绪。

前几日，从我们亲爱的老邻居E国在A洲的殖民地来了一位客人。他的才学和气度足以令他被赐予最崇高的贵族头衔，虽然在家世方面，他只不过是这个浮华的宫廷里最朴素的一位。我非常享受和他的谈话，他对知识有着纯粹的热爱，在这里是多么难得啊。但我更看重他背后的家族——您一定记得几年前我们关于A洲的殖民地的讨论。我相信未来在这位新朋友身上，我们能得到更多。

距离您上一次拜访宫廷已经过去一年了，我什么时候才能再次与您会面呢？冬天快到了，您的城堡虽然温暖，但您的封地毕竟比首都寒冷的多。若您愿意，可以回到宫廷住几个月，与您的丈夫一起。请赋予我招待你们的荣幸。

这次寄给您的是米沙的朋友新制的口红，希望您喜欢这个颜色。

期待能马上收到您将要来首都过冬的消息。吻您的手。

此致  
Boyang of Jin, R.


End file.
